SEQUEL TO FALLING IN LOVE
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: Horrible things happen to Saphire. Will the little princess be okay? Mario and the others are worried about Saphire. Read and find out. R&R
1. OLD FRIEND

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)  
>Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)<br>Queen Misty (AGE: 25)  
>King Chris (AGE: 30)<br>Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)  
>Emily Toadstool (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)<br>Emma Sarasa (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)  
>Miss Blake (AGE: 32)<br>Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 23)  
>Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)<br>Midnight (AGE: ?)  
>Princess Autumn (AGE: 17)<br>Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)  
>Moon Light Valley<br>Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)  
>Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)<br>Sophia (AGE: 7)  
>Melissa Low (AGE: 34)<br>Mandy Low (AGE: 17)  
>Sally Low (AGE: 15)<br>Justin (AGE: 12)  
>Bob (AGE: 38)<br>Jeannie (AGE: 8)  
>Nikki (AGE: 16)<br>Claire (AGE: ?)  
>Hope (AGE: 10)<br>Harvey (AGE: 50)  
>Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)<br>Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)  
>Nurse Kelly (AGE: 26)(Toad)<br>Ms. Koopella (AGE: 27)(Koopa Troopa)  
>Stella (AGE: 1)<br>Sidney (AGE: 19)  
>Maddi (AGE: 6)<br>Maria Marie Mario (AGE: Baby)  
>Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: Baby)<br>Dan Cotton (AGE: 40)  
>Elle (Future)<br>Rose (Future)  
>Felix (Future)<br>Faith (Future)  
>Molly (Future)<br>The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

><p>SEQUEL TO FALLING IN LOVE<p>

CHAPTER 1: OLD FRIEND

It's been a week since Misty has been with Dan. Dylan still doesn't trust the man. We all know Saphire isn't too happy being there. Little does everyone know, is that Dan is a old friend of Melissa Low. Dan doesn't know that Melissa has a history of trying to kill Misty and Saphire.

"Misty, Saphire, I want you to meet my old friend." Dan said, opening the front door.

The blonde haired boy stood in front of the 5 year old princess and the young queen. Dylan had this bad feeling that the person behind the door was someone evil. Dylan was right too. Out of the shadows and into the light, Melissa Low walked in.

"We meet again!" The evil woman cackled evilly.

"DAN!" Misty exclaimed, grabbing her baby up in her arms. "How could you let this evil witch in?"

Dan had no clue on what to say to Misty.

"Mommy, don't let her take me!" Saphire cried, gripping Mr. Bunny even tighter.

"Calm down, brat." Melissa ordered. "If I was going to kidnap you, I would have already done it."

"You won't kidnap anyone." The black haired man fussed at the evil lady.

Dylan kept standing in front of Misty and Saphire.  
>Melissa used her lightning powers and trapped Dylan in a cage. Then she used her powers to take Saphire out of her mother's arms.<p>

"MOMMY!" The little princess shrieked, dropping Mr. Bunny.

Melissa shocked Saphire and she blacked out.

"Mel, what are you doing?" Dan asked angrily.

"Kidnapping the brat." She explained, trapping him behind a cage of lightning. "Before I go, I'm going to show you something."

The evil lady pulled out a DVD and stuck it in the DVD player.

"I was in the future and I decided to bring back a video I made." Melissa told them as she held Saphire tightly. "It's eleven years into the future."

The video starts playing and Melissa keeps speaking.

"Eleven years from now the crybaby princess is 16 and married to 19 year old Dylan. It's not a shocker, but this will be. Princess Saphire is a week pregnant with his baby. They already have a name picked out and everything." Melissa smirked, looking at everyone.

"Oh my stars." The young queen said in disbelief.

"Princess Daisy has an eleven year old daughter named Lilly Deanna Mario and also is married to Luigi Mario. Princess Peach has an eleven year old daughter Maria Marie Mario. Those plumbers are still trying to keep their kids away from me and King Bowser Koopa's family. Lilly is just like her mom as you can see. Maria is like her dad, but gets kidnapped like her mother. That's not shocking at all." The evil lady said as she looked at the TV.  
>The evil lady turned to look at Misty. "Your brat won't hardly change at all."<p>

The young queen crossed her arms and Dylan looked at the evil lady hatefully.

"Rosalina's daughter Stella will be a close friend of Lilly and Maria. Eclair Blake will finally believe in the Mushroom Kingdom. The MoonLight Valley Princess will have a daughter. They call her Molly. Wario and Mona will have a family together. Ella and Neil have a daughter (Elle). Tiny and Azalea have a daughter also (Rose). Gene and Grace have a couple kids (Faith and Felix). My kids Sally and Mandy have a family. Mandy followed in my foot steps while Sally began helping you guys. Then there's Olivia Rose, the kid, it's a shame."

"What happens to the little one?" Misty asked in concern.

"I put her nearly in the grave." She explained, making the young queen gasp.

"You horrible witch!" Dylan hollered furiously.

Dan is shocked about all the stuff Melissa is mentioning.

"Amelia marries Vance. Delilahh, well lets just say she's trying to keep Ausha from her mother. Chris, well he's going to regret all he's done and I will kill this brat!" Melissa exclaimed, turning off the TV.

"Mel, you used to be good." Dan told her.

"24 years ago I was. I was 10 and you were 16." The evil lady said, turning around to leave.

Dan, Misty, and Dylan looked hatefully at Melissa.

"Say goodbye to the brat 'cause this time WILL be the last time you see her again!" The evil lady cackled. "I will change her future and everyone elses as well!"

"NOOOO!" Misty sobbed loudly.

Melissa cackled and hurried out the door with the unconscious little princess.

The lightning cages faded and Misty sat there crying.

"Don't worry Misty, I'll get her back." The blonde haired boy assured her.

"Hurry kid!" Dan said anxiously. "Save her!"

Dylan ran out the door and Dan walked over to Misty and hugged her.

* * *

><p>Over at Princess Peach's Castle, the MoonLight Valley Princess was visiting Mario and Peach (mainly Mario). Autumn had to get out of her real world to get away from her family for a couple of hours.<p>

"So, kid, how have you been?" The red clad plumber asked, sitting down next to her.

"Eh...feeling crappy, scared, sick, and a bunch of other anxiety crap." The MoonLight Valley Princess complained.

"Does those scars have anything to do with those feelings?" He asked in concern as he looked at her arms.

"No and stop looking at my arms!" Autumn snapped, crossing her arms.

Mario looked at her and she looked at him. The red clad plumber could tell there was so much different about the MoonLight Valley princess. The colorful hair, black nail polish, and she wasn't wearing her bright colorful colors. She had a happy mood, but he still could tell she's going through something.

"Mario, it seems people are still worried about me. They wanted me to leave them alone... They wanted me to grow up and stop depending on them everytime I was in trouble. I left them alone and I only speak to them whenever." Autumn sighed, turning her head to look at him. "Why worry about me? I thought they wanted me to grow up and go away?"

"They still care about you. Even if you think they don'y they really do. You never stop caring about someone you used to love and be friends with." Mario told her.

"Oh...that does make sense." The MoonLight Valley princess smiled.

Mario nodded and smiled too.

"I kinda have to go now, but thanks for talking to me." She thanked, standing up. "I had to get away from my parents...they can be so annoying."

"I know and be careful going home." The red clad plumber told her, walking her to the door.

"I will." Autumn replied, opening the castle door. "Bye."

The MoonLight Valley princess smiled and left Peach's Castle.

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: I hope you all like this. Doing the best I can to update this story. Most may know my laptop is kinda dead for good. I'm doing all I can to make everyone happy. Au revoir.<p> 


	2. LEFT FOR DEAD

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)  
>Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)<br>Queen Misty (AGE: 25)  
>King Chris (AGE: 30)<br>Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)  
>Emily Toadstool (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)<br>Emma Sarasa (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)  
>Miss Blake (AGE: 32)<br>Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 23)  
>Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)<br>Midnight (AGE: ?)  
>Princess Autumn (AGE: 17)<br>Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)  
>Moon Light Valley<br>Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)  
>Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)<br>Sophia (AGE: 7)  
>Melissa Low (AGE: 34)<br>Mandy Low (AGE: 17)  
>Sally Low (AGE: 15)<br>Justin (AGE: 12)  
>Bob (AGE: 38)<br>Jeannie (AGE: 8)  
>Nikki (AGE: 16)<br>Claire (AGE: ?)  
>Hope (AGE: 10)<br>Harvey (AGE: 50)  
>Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)<br>Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)  
>Nurse Kelly (AGE: 26)(Toad)<br>Ms. Koopella (AGE: 27)(Koopa Troopa)  
>Stella (AGE: 1)<br>Sidney (AGE: 19)  
>Maddi (AGE: 6)<br>Maria Marie Mario (AGE: Baby)  
>Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: Baby)<br>Dan Cotton (AGE: 40)  
>Elle (Future)<br>Rose (Future)  
>Felix (Future)<br>Faith (Future)  
>Molly (Future)<br>The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

><p>SEQUEL TO FALLING IN LOVE<p>

CHAPTER 2: LEFT FOR DEAD

While Autumn was walking, she noticed Melissa was walking with little Saphire under her arm. The MoonLight Valley princess didn't have time to call her super dog, so she ran and tackled the evil lady.

"Leave Saphire alone!" She exclaimed, trying to hold her down.

Melissa pushed the kid off her and sat on her. The evil lady pulled out her knife and raised it above her. The MoonLight Valley princess screamed as Melissa brought the knife down on her, stabbing her in the left shoulder.

"That'll teach you to stop trying!" Melissa cackled, pulling the bloody knife from Autumn's shoulder.

The MoonLight Valley princess laid there barely conscious and Melissa picked up Saphire. The evil lady cackled and headed in Forever Forest, leaving the MoonLight Valley princess left for dead.

* * *

><p>Dylan ran around town looking for Melissa and Saphire, but there was no sign of them. The blonde haired boy stood there listening at the entrance of Forever Forest where the toad guard should have been standing. He stood there until he heard a weak cry for help. Dylan darted into the forest and saw the MoonLight Valley princess bleeding on the green grass.<p>

"Dylan, get Mario." Autumn ordered as she laid there in agony.

"Hang in there!" Dylan called, running back out of the forest.

* * *

><p>While Melissa was walking through Forever Forest, the little princess began to regain consciousness.<p>

"Mommy..." Saphire groaned. "I want my mommy..."

Melissa ignored the little princess' groans and kept walking. Saphire's eyes shot open and she began to kick furiously. The evil lady dropped the 5 year old and she took off running. Melissa ran after Saphire and pushed her down, making her cry. The evil lady forced the little princess over on her back as she cried.

"MOMMYYY!" Saphire screamed hysterically as tears ran down her face.

Melissa whipped out her knife and forced it into Saphire's chest, making her cry in agony

"Now you're sure to die and I'll make your father Chris pay!" Melissa cackled hysterically, pulling the bloody knife out of the little princess' chest.

The evil lady picked up the bleeding princess and carried her into the bushes. Melissa dropped Saphire on the ground and cackled. The evil lady walked off leaving the 5 year old princess for dead.

* * *

><p>Dylan arrived at Peach's Castle out of breath, but he didn't stop running. He opened the door and ran into Mario.<p>

"Mario, come quick!" Dylan exclaimed, grabbing the plumber by the hand. "Autumn has been stabbed!"

"Is she still alive?" The red clad plumber asked as he followed the blonde haired boy out of the castle.

"Of course she is." He said out of breath. "She told me to get you."

"Where is she?" Mario asked, running next to him.

"In here!" Dylan exclaimed, running past the area where the toad guard should be.

Mario ran to aid the wounded princess and Dylan followed.

"Who did this to you?" The red clad plumber asked angrily, putting his hand over the wound.

"Melissa did...she has little Saphire." The MoonLight Valley princess replied, wincing in pain. "She took Saphire into Forever Forest."

Dylan heard that and he ran into the dark, creepy forest and no one stopped him. Mario picked up Autumn and carried her out of there.

* * *

><p>Dylan searched franticly that is until he got to the fourth turn. He noticed a trail of blood leading to behind the bushes. The blood haired boy hurried over to the bushes and saw the little princess barely clinging to life.<p>

"Oh my gosh!" He exclaimed, bending down to pick her up. "Hang in there, Saphire!"

The blonde haired boy held the 5 year old princess close to him as he ran back the way he had came. Despite the blood he was getting on him, he didn't care. Dylan just wanted to get Saphire to the hospital. The harder the 8 year old boy thought, the harder he ran.

* * *

><p>At the Mushroom Kingdom Hospital, Mario was in the hospital room with Autumn. The red clad plumber knew the MoonLight Valley princess would be okay, since she was still breathing even though she wasn't conscious. While Mario was sitting there, he heard Nurse Kelly shouting. The red clad plumber got up to see what was going on. As he walked over to the door, he saw Saphire being wheeled on a gurney and Dylan running next to them. The red clad plumber saw the blonde haired boy covered in blood, so he pulled out his phone and began dialing Misty's number. He couldn't get no answer so he began calling Daisy.<p>

* * *

><p>At Daisy's Castle, Daisy's father was holding his granddaughter while his daughter was taking a break. Luigi was even sitting down. They both were exhausted from attending to their little Lilly all week.<p>

"Dad, I didn't know being a parent was going to be this hard." Daisy sighed.

"That's why you and Luigi should have waited...you're a month away from being 18." King Sarasa replied, standing there with Lilly.

"Dad, I. Didn't. Know I. Was. Pregnant. " The flower princess fussed, standing up from the couch.

King Sarasa just stood there and didn't bother saying nothing else. Daisy crossed her arms and stood there for a second, that is until her phone began ringing.

**"Daisy, come quick!" Mario exclaimed.**

"Mario, what's wrong?" She asked in concern.

**"It's Saphire!" The red clad plumber exclaimed. "Dylan found Saphire!"**

"Where was she?" Daisy asked, making Luigi stand up and her father look at her.

**"Forever Forest." He replied a bit more calm. "Melissa kidnapped her and must have stabbed her because Dylan had her blood all over him. We need you and Luigi to get here fast."**

"Oh my stars!" Daisy exclaimed. "I'm on my way!"

The flower princess hung up and looked at the green clad plumber.

"What's the matter?" Luigi asked in concern.

"Saphire has been hurt!" She shrieked.

"Oh no! That's horrible!" King Sarasa exclaimed as he cradled Lilly in his arms.

"Dad, please watch Lilly!" Daisy called grabbing Luigi by his hand and pulling him behind her.

King Sarasa stood there with Lilly as he watched Daisy run off with Luigi out the castle doors.

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: I hope you all like this. Doing the best I can to update this story. Most may know my laptop is kinda dead for good. I'm doing all I can to make everyone happy. My parents computer finally works again so that's why I'm able to update again. Au revoir.<p> 


	3. WITH ALL MY HEART

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)  
>Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)<br>Queen Misty (AGE: 25)  
>King Chris (AGE: 30)<br>Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)  
>Emily Toadstool (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)<br>Emma Sarasa (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)  
>Miss Blake (AGE: 32)<br>Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 23)  
>Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)<br>Midnight (AGE: ?)  
>Princess Autumn (AGE: 17)<br>Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)  
>Moon Light Valley<br>Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)  
>Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)<br>Sophia (AGE: 7)  
>Melissa Low (AGE: 34)<br>Mandy Low (AGE: 17)  
>Sally Low (AGE: 15)<br>Justin (AGE: 12)  
>Bob (AGE: 38)<br>Jeannie (AGE: 8)  
>Nikki (AGE: 16)<br>Claire (AGE: ?)  
>Hope (AGE: 10)<br>Harvey (AGE: 50)  
>Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)<br>Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)  
>Nurse Kelly (AGE: 26)(Toad)<br>Ms. Koopella (AGE: 27)(Koopa Troopa)  
>Stella (AGE: 1)<br>Sidney (AGE: 19)  
>Maddi (AGE: 6)<br>Maria Marie Mario (AGE: Baby)  
>Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: Baby)<br>Dan Cotton (AGE: 40)  
>Elle (Future)<br>Rose (Future)  
>Felix (Future)<br>Faith (Future)  
>Molly (Future)<br>The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

><p>SEQUEL TO FALLING IN LOVE<p>

CHAPTER 3: WITH ALL MY HEART

At the hospital, Saphire was barely clinging to life and Dylan stood there by her hospital bed, holding her little hand. He wasn't about to let go of her hand anytime soon. The blonde haired boy looked at the door way and the red clad plumber was standing there.

"Nurse Kelly told me while I was heading this way that she called, Grandma Lilly, Chris, and Peach." Mario sighed.

"What about Misty?" Dylan asked, still holding Saphire's little hand.

"She gave her a call, but there was no answer." Mario told him.

The blonde haired boy looked back down at the little princess' face.

"I'll be out here waiting for the others to get here." The red clad plumber told him, turning around.

Dylan didn't say nothing and Mario walked away.

* * *

><p>At Dan's house, Misty sat there on the couch with Mr. Bunny still crying. Dan was sitting there trying to hold her, but she wouldn't let him.<p>

"Don't touch me!" She bawled hysterically. "You let that horrible witch in here!"

"Mist, I'm sorry." He apologized. "I didn't know."

"Don't call me Mist!" The young queen cried some more. "Because of you-"

Misty stopped in the middle of her sentence and held her breath. Then she took a deep breath and sat there with the stuff animal on her lap.

"Dan, I'm sorry I hollered at you..." The young queen apologized as tears still ran down her tear stained cheeks.

"It's okay." Dan told her. "I should have asked you if you knew Melissa."

Suddenly Misty closed her eyes and instead of seeing what Saphire was seeing, she could hear her child's thoughts.

_Mommy! Mommy, where are you? I can't move or speak! My chest hurts really bad, mommy! I'm gonna die! I want my mommy and daddy! Melissa stabbed me in the chest! Mommy, I don't wanna die! I wanna be with my mommy and daddy... I can't die yet, God, I need my mommy and she needs me._

The young queen snapped out of it and stood up.

"Oh my stars!" Misty exclaimed as she hurried over to the door.

"What's wrong?" Dan asked, skeptically as he stood up.

"It's Saphire! She's at the hospital." She exclaimed, gripping the stuff animal in her hand. "I'll call you later!"

The young queen hurried out the front door and the black haired man sat there in confusion.

* * *

><p>Back at the hospital in the hospital room, Dylan was rubbing Saphire's head. While Dylan was rubbing her head, he began to say his thoughts out loud.<p>

"Saphire, you're my best friend in the whole world and I don't want you to die. I like the way you smile at me when you see me. That cute way you look at me when you stare at me. Your cute true blue eyes sparkle when you see me kick in a door to save you. Everything about you is so cute. Saphire, I may be an eight year old boy, but I do know that I love you."

"I love you too, Dylan." Saphire responded, wincing in pain.

Dylan smiled and Saphire smiled back.

* * *

><p>As Mario stood there, Luigi, Daisy, Peach, Grandma Lilly, Chris, and not far behind was Misty. Everyone stopped in front of Mario, but Misty. The young queen pushed past them all and headed towards the room where her little girl was being held. Misty ran into the room and over to her child's bed side.<p>

"Saphire!" The young queen exclaimed, gently hugging her.

"Mommy." The little princess whined.

Misty handed Saphire Mr. Bunny and she looked at the door way and the others walked in.

"My poor granddaughter." Lilly said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Chris walked over to her and rubbed her head and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Sweetheart." Chris told his daughter.

"Love you too, daddy." Saphire replied, wincing in pain again.

Daisy walked over next to her bed and held her hand. "I'm glad you're okay, Saph."

"WE all are glad she's okay." Peach said.

"I love you all too." The 5 year old princess told them. "Dylan, I love you with all my heart..."

The little princess' eyes drifted shut and the heart monitor stopped beeping.

"SAPHIRE!" Misty screamed, bursting into tears.

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: I bet you guys didn't see that coming did you? I'm doing all I can to make everyone happy. My parents computer finally works again so that's why I'm able to update again. Au revoir.<p> 


	4. FLASHBACKS AND A MIRACLE

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)  
>Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)<br>Queen Misty (AGE: 25)  
>King Chris (AGE: 30)<br>Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)  
>Emily Toadstool (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)<br>Emma Sarasa (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)  
>Miss Blake (AGE: 32)<br>Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 23)  
>Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)<br>Midnight (AGE: ?)  
>Princess Autumn (AGE: 17)<br>Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)  
>Moon Light Valley<br>Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)  
>Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)<br>Sophia (AGE: 7)  
>Melissa Low (AGE: 34)<br>Mandy Low (AGE: 17)  
>Sally Low (AGE: 15)<br>Justin (AGE: 12)  
>Bob (AGE: 38)<br>Jeannie (AGE: 8)  
>Nikki (AGE: 16)<br>Claire (AGE: ?)  
>Hope (AGE: 10)<br>Harvey (AGE: 50)  
>Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)<br>Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)  
>Nurse Kelly (AGE: 26)(Toad)<br>Ms. Koopella (AGE: 27)(Koopa Troopa)  
>Stella (AGE: 1)<br>Sidney (AGE: 19)  
>Maddi (AGE: 6)<br>Maria Marie Mario (AGE: Baby)  
>Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: Baby)<br>Dan Cotton (AGE: 40)  
>Elle (Future)<br>Rose (Future)  
>Felix (Future)<br>Faith (Future)  
>Molly (Future)<br>The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

><p>SEQUEL TO FALLING IN LOVE<p>

CHAPTER 4: FLASHBACKS AND A MIRACLE

Dylan bent over and kissed Saphire on the cheek. Mario had left the room to get someone and other cried...all but Dylan. The blonde haired boy on the other hand started having random memories pop up in his mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"LEMME GO!" Saphire shouted, trying to pull away.<strong>_

_**After what felt like minutes of trying to pull away, the man let go & fell on the ground unconscious.**_

_**"Are you okay?" A blonde haired boy asked, bending down next to the little princess.**_

_**"No, I'm lost." Saphire sobbed, squeezing Mr. Bunny close to her chest.**_

_**"Who were you with?" The boy asked.**_

_**"Luigi & Daisy." The 5 year old princess said, wiping her eyes.**_

_**"What's your name?" The blonde haired boy asked, helping her up.**_

_**"Princess Saphire." She said. "I'm Dylan Blake." The blonde haired boy replied back.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Can I have a piggy back ride?" The 5 year old princess asked, sweetly as she looked up at her friend.<strong>_

_**"Sure. Come here." He said.**_

_**So Saphire climbed on Dylan's back with Mr. Bunny & he held onto her as he stood back up.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The 8 year old boy heard Saphire begging for him to save her, he opened his eyes &amp; slowly stood up.<strong>_

_**"Put Saphire down!" Dylan growled.**_

_**That was the last thing the 5 year old princess heard before losing consciousness.**_

_**"I thought I BBQed you?" Ludwig exclaimed, angrily.**_

_**"Not even getting BBQed can keep me down!" The blonde haired boy shouted.**_

_**"Too bad, cause you should just give up!" The koopaling yelled as he tightened his grip on Saphire.**_

_**"NO, I WON'T GIVE UP!" Dylan shouted, furiously.**_

_**"IT LOOKS LIKE YOUR LITTLE FRIEND HAS ALREADY GIVEN UP!" Ludwig cackled evilly.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Saphire!" The 8 year old whispered loudly.<strong>_

_**"Dylan, please get me out of here!" The 5 year old princess whined.**_

_**The blonde haired boy covered her mouth with his hand. "Shhh."**_

_**Dylan shushed his scared little friend. **__**The 8 year old boy untied his best friend & hugged her.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Let her go, Melissa!" The 8 year old boy demanded, angrily as he took a step toward them.<strong>_

_**"Take one more step and I cut her." Melissa warned, taking her hand off the little princess's mouth.**_

_**"Dylan, please help me!" Saphire cried as Melissa pulled her knife out.**_

_**"Remember what I said!" The lady warned as she pulled the knife up to the 5 year old princess' throat.**_

_**"Saphire, I'm so sorry." The 8 year old boy apologized.**_

_**"Dylan!" The 5 year old princess whined.**_

_**"MANDY, GET IN HERE!" Her mom hollered.**_

_**The 17 year old girl ran into the living room.**_

_**"Tie Dylan up!" Melissa ordered.**_

_**Dylan stood there and he let Mandy tie him up.**_

_**"I'll be back out in a few minutes." Her mom said, walking out of the room with her arm around the little princess's body.**_

_**"DYLAN!" The 5 year old princess screamed from the hallway.**_

_**Suddenly a high pitch scream came from Melissa's bedroom. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Dylan, push me on the swing!" The little princess demanded sweetly as she sat down on the swing. <strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Yes you did, you dragged me across the floor and it hurt! Not to mention you tried to kill us!" Saphire hollered back.<strong>_

_**Dylan was furious, Bentley had lied about not hurting his best friend.**_

_**"Punch him!" The little princess exclaimed.**_

_**The blonde haired boy punched the brown haired boy and it knocked him out. Saphire ran up to Dylan and she gave him a massive hug. The 8 year old boy picked the 5 year old princess up.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Hello!" Saphire greeted, opening the door.<strong>_

_**The 8 year old boy smiled at his little friend.**_

_**"Dylan, I've missed you so much!" The 5 year old princess exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his body.**_

_**"I've missed you too." He replied, picking her up.**_

_**"I know this is random, but do you know how much I like you?" Dylan asked, looking in Saphire's true blue eyes.**_

_**The little princess shook her head.**_

_**"Can I show you?" The blonde haired boy asked.**_

_**"I don't care." She told him.**_

_**With that, Dylan gave Saphire a kiss on the cheek.**_

_**"Are you alright?" The blonde haired boy asked, blushing.**_

_**The 5 year old princess nodded.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"LET SAPHIRE &amp; HER MOM GO!" Dylan demanded angrily.<strong>_

_**"No way kid, I'm not letting them go!" The lady from the present exclaimed, gripping the young queen by the arm and holding the 5 year old princess under her arm.**_

_**"Dylan, help me!" The 5 year old princess cried with tears running down her cheeks.**_

_**"Don't worry, I will." Dylan told her, getting into fighting position.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Hello." The blonde haired boy answered into the phone.<strong>_

_**"Give me the treasure chest!" The lady demanded angrily.**_

_**"Who is this?" Dylan asked angrily.**_

_**"That's none of your concern, Dylan. Just give me the treasure chest or else I'll take something valuable from you." The lady warned.**_

_**"I'm not giving you what I found!" The 8 year old shouted into the phone.**_

_**"Suit yourself then." The lady replied.**_

_**Dylan heard the phone line hang up.**_

_**"Who does that lady think she is, threatening me." He exclaimed angrily as he hung the phone up.**_

_**"Dylan, what's wrong?" Saphire asked with worry.**_

_**"Nothing is wrong." Dylan snapped at her.**_

_**"Please tell me!" The little princess begged, trying to give him a hug.**_

_**"I said nothing is wrong!" The 8 year old boy hollered, pushing the 5 year old princess down.**_

_**The others mouths dropped open, they couldn't believe what had just happened. Dylan saw Saphire's lip quivering.**_

_**"What did I just do?" He asked himself.**_

_**The blonde haired boy calmed down.**_

_**"I'm so sorry Saphire, I didn't mean to hurt you." Dylan told her, trying to pull her into a hug.**_

_**Saphire pulled away from him. The 5 year old princess stood up with Mr. Bunny in her hand and she took off running.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Where's Saphire?" Dylan asked.<strong>_

_**Jeannie pointed towards the back room. The 8 year old boy walked into the room and saw the 5 year old princess sitting in front of towers of crates. Saphire heard a noise so she looked up. When she saw who it was her face lit up. **_

_**"**__**Dylan, you came for me!" The little princess exclaimed.**_

_**"Are you alright?" He asked her.**_

_**"My wrists' hurt." She told him as she held her arms in front for him.**_

_**Dylan untied her wrists and she stood up. Saphire wrapped her arms around him and he gave her a hug back.**_

_**"Oh how sweet, the tough blonde haired boy came for the brat!" The boss man cackled.**_

_**Dylan turned around with Saphire still hugging him. The blonde haired boy saw the large man holding Sophia and Jeannie in a head lock.**_

_**"Let them go!" Dylan growled.**_

_**"Oh I don't think so." He replied, giving them the signal.**_

_**Saphire heard something behind them so she turned her head and looked up.**_

_**"Dylan!" The little princess exclaimed, burrying her face into his yellow green shirt.**_

_**The blonde haired boy looked over his shoulder and saw the tower of crates falling. Dylan turned around and covered Saphire with his body as the crates fell on them. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I'm not stupid! You're the stupid one!" The 8 year old girl with blonde hair shouted back angrily. <strong>_

_**"I like Dylan too, but I'm nice enough not to take him from Princesse Saphire!"**_

_**The blonde haired boy kept listening to both girls argue as he shot the ball at the basket.**_

_**"I really don't care!" Sophia exclaimed. "I don't even like that crybaby, brat-face princess!"**_

_**"Sacre bleu!" Jeannie exclaimed in frustration. "Vous obtenez sur mes nerfs! (You get on my nerves!)"**_

_**The purple eyed girl watched the 8 year old French girl's eyes change from their original blue color to a fiery red color.**_

_**"SPEAK ENGLISH, STUPID!" Sophia hollered furiously as she stomped her foot.**_

_**"No!" Jeannie exclaimed, crossing her arms.**_

_**The back haired girl stormed over to the 8 year old girl and she did not move.**_

_**"Cut it out you two!" Dylan exclaimed.**_

_**Both girls turned to face him. "Sorry, Dylan."**_

_**Dylan continued to stand there with the basketball under his arm, that is until he got this terrible feeling. The blonde haired boy droppped the ball and looked at his watch.**_

_**"What's wrong, Dylan?" Jeannie asked in concern.**_

_**Sophia crossed her arms and looked at Dylan.**_

_**"I have a terrible feeling Saphire has been kidnapped." He told them. "I think she has, but I'll call Luigi."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saphire ran over to Dylan and he picked her up and hugged her. "Dylaaan!"<strong>_

_**"I"m glad you're alright." He told her.**_

_**Everyone just smiled.**_

_**"Aww, c'est mignon. (Aww, how cute.)" Jeannie cut in.**_

_**Dylan sat Saphire back down and she ran to her mother.**_

* * *

><p>Dylan snapped out of it his thoughts and noticed something no one else was noticing.<p>

"Look!" The blonde haired boy exlaimed, making the others look up at the little princess.

Saphire had bright light shining on her. Mario hurried back in with Nurse Kelly and they were shocked. Suddenly the heart monitor started going again and the 5 year old princess opened her eyes.

"Mommy." Saphire smiled, sitting up on the bed.

The young queen hugged her daughter and cried.

"Mommy, My Guardian Angel said God isn't ready for me yet. She said it isn't my time to go. She said I'm the glue that holds you all together." The 5 year old princess told her and the others as she hugged her mom back.

"Since Saphire is okay, Peach and I are going to check on Autumn." Mario told them.

The red clad plumber and the pink princess walked out the room, leaving the others behind.

Suddenly a news crew and a bunch of reporters rushed in with cameras, making Misty let go of Saphire.

"Misty, is it true your daughter died, but then she came back?" A red haired woman asked, pointing the recorder at the young queen.

"Get those cameras out of here!" Daisy hollered as she and Luigi pushed them out of the room.

One camera man and woman reporter managed to push their way back into the room.

"Listen hear douche bags, leave my aunt and little cousin alone." The flower princess snapped as she stood in the way.

"Daisy, just let them get their story so they will leave." Misty cut in as she sat there holding her daughter.

The flower princess moved out of the way and stood next to her aunt. The camera man started recording and the woman turned around to face the camera.

* * *

><p>Melissa walked in the living room and sat down next to Mandy and Sally on the white couch. The evil lady took the remote from Mandy and started flipping through the channels.<p>

_"Bolt, zoom zoom!"_

_"Tonight's top story is the full recovery of a little princess." The woman reporter said._

Melissa stopped flipping through the channels and frowned.

"Dang it!" Melissa exclaimed angrily. "I thought I killed her?"

"Mom, what did you do?" Sally asked in concern.

"I stabbed the brat in the chest, hoping she would die." The evil lady told her daughter.

"Alright mom!" Mandy exclaimed enthusiastically.

_"I am here with Saphire and the others to see what happen." The woman said. "Where was Saphire found?"_

_"I found in Forever Forest barely clinging to life." Dylan responded. "Melissa Low doesn't know when to leave her alone!"_

_"It's true." Misty cut in. "That horrible witch won't stop trying to kill me nor her!"_

_"Interesting..." The woman reporter said. "Anything else?"_

_"Yes." Daisy snapped. "If I see that douche bag, I'm going to make her regret ever messing with my little cousin and my other family!"_

_"And someone needs to put that woman behind bars." The grandma added._

_"Princess Saphire, do you have anything to say?" The woman asked, looking at the scared 5 year old._

_"Don't let her get me..." The little princess pleaded._

Melissa turned off the TV and stood up.

"I'll be back." The evil lady told her daughters as she pulled out her knife.

"Okay." Mandy and Sally responded, watching their mother leave out the front door.

* * *

><p>In the other hospital room Autumn was just waking up from her sleep.<p>

"How you feeling, kid?" Mario asked, standing next to her bed side.

"Well, getting stabbed hurts more than when I cut myself." The MoonLight Valley princess said. "Then being stabbed reminds me of the way my heart felt when this guy broke it."

"Well at least you're okay." Peach told her.

"I'll be fine." Autumn assured them. "Just catch that douche bag."

"Luigi and Mario will make sure she's caught." The pink princess told her.

"I hope so." The MoonLight Valley princess sighed, turning to look at the red clad plumber. "...Mario, please stay here with me."

"I'm not going nowhere, so it's going to be okay." Mario assured her.

Autumn nodded and relaxed a bit. Mario and Peach sat down on the couch against the beige wall.

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: I bet you guys didn't see that coming did you? I'm doing all I can to make everyone happy. My parents computer finally works again so that's why I'm able to update again. Au revoir.<p> 


	5. MISTY'S GOT A PLAN

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)  
>Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)<br>Queen Misty (AGE: 25)  
>King Chris (AGE: 30)<br>Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)  
>Emily Toadstool (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)<br>Emma Sarasa (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)  
>Miss Blake (AGE: 32)<br>Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 23)  
>Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)<br>Midnight (AGE: ?)  
>Princess Autumn (AGE: 17)<br>Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)  
>Moon Light Valley<br>Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)  
>Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)<br>Sophia (AGE: 7)  
>Melissa Low (AGE: 34)<br>Mandy Low (AGE: 17)  
>Sally Low (AGE: 15)<br>Justin (AGE: 12)  
>Bob (AGE: 38)<br>Jeannie (AGE: 8)  
>Nikki (AGE: 16)<br>Claire (AGE: ?)  
>Hope (AGE: 10)<br>Harvey (AGE: 50)  
>Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)<br>Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)  
>Nurse Kelly (AGE: 26)(Toad)<br>Ms. Koopella (AGE: 27)(Koopa Troopa)  
>Stella (AGE: 1)<br>Sidney (AGE: 19)  
>Maddi (AGE: 6)<br>Maria Marie Mario (AGE: Baby)  
>Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: Baby)<br>Dan Cotton (AGE: 40)  
>Elle (Future)<br>Rose (Future)  
>Felix (Future)<br>Faith (Future)  
>Molly (Future)<br>The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

><p>SEQUEL TO FALLING IN LOVE<p>

CHAPTER 5: MISTY'S GOT A PLAN

Back in Saphire's hospital room, Misty sat on the bed with her daughter. Dylan stood there and held Saphire's hand. Nurse Kelly walked over to the equipment that was hooked up to Saphire and detached the heart monitor from her. The toad nurse also detached the blood bag before leaving the room.

"Luigi, why don't you, Daisy and Lilly go get something to eat?" Misty asked.

"Alright." The grandma said as she walked out with the green clad plumber and the flower princess behind her.

"Daddy, why won't you stop Melissa from hurting me and mommy?" The little princess asked in concern.

"I'm not usually around when she's hurting you or Misty, Sweetheart." Chris told his daughter.

Saphire sat there and pouted.

"Sorry, Saphire." Her father apologized to her.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." The little princess whined.

"Alright, your dad and I will go to the cafeteria down stairs." The young queen told her as she got up from the bed.

Chris and Misty left the room and Saphire just smiled.

"Saphire, I'll be right back, I'm going to the bathroom." He told her, letting her hand go.

"Okay." The 5 year old princess said, hugging Mr. Bunny.

Saphire laid back on the hospital bed and sighed. The little princess closed her eyes and laid there hugging Mr. Bunny. Suddenly Saphire heard a tapping sound, making her open her eyes. The little princess' eyes widen with fear when she saw who it was.

"You just won't die will you?" Melissa asked hatefully, tapping the plastic part of the bed with the knife.

Saphire gulped loudly and squeezed Mr. Bunny tightly.

"Who are you, Michael Myers?" Melissa asked hatefully.

"DYLAAAN!" The little princess screamed with tears strolling down her cheeks.

"That stupid kid won't hear you!" The evil lady cackled, raising her knife up.

Saphire cried louder, making Melissa's ears hurt. Apparently nothing was going to stop the evil lady from trying to kill the little princess. Melissa started to bring the knife down, but before it could stab Saphire, Dylan karate kicked it out of her hand.

"Get away from Saphire!" Dylan exclaimed angrily.

Melissa turned around and shot a lightning ball at him, but missed. The blonde haired boy dived out of the way and rolled to his feet. Saphire covered her eyes as Dylan fought Melissa. The eight year old boy karate kicked the evil lady in the face, taking her down. The little princess jumped off the bed and rushed over to hug her hero. While Saphire was hugging Dylan, the others walked back in the room only to see Melissa out cold on the floor.

"What happen here?" Daisy asked, looking down at the unconscious evil lady.

"Melissa was just trying to kill Saphire again." Dylan expalined, rubbing the back of Saphire's head.

Luigi and Chris picked up Melissa and carried her out of the room.

"Guys, what am I going to do?" Misty sobbed into Lilly's shoulder. "No matter where Saphire is, Melissa will always get her!"

Lilly patted her daughter-in-law on the back as they stood there. Suddenly Misty got an idea and pulled away.

"Dylan!" The young queen exclaimed, turning around. "Take Saphire back to Brooklyn with you and she'll stay with you and go to school as well!"

"That's a good idea." Daisy nodded.

"Go ahead and take her and I will send her stuff." Misty told him, escorting them to the door.

"Bye mommy!" Saphire called as Dylan walked her out.

Everyone smiled and Misty was hoping her plan would work.

THE END FOR NOW ANYWAYS =D

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: I bet you guys didn't see that coming did you? Everyone is alright and things are okay. I'm doing all I can to make everyone happy. I also have a computer of my own now. Au revoir.<p> 


End file.
